


A New Hope Sparks: My Guiding Star.

by 2112prime, DevilLittlePrincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Battle Couple, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mech Preg, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2112prime/pseuds/2112prime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilLittlePrincess/pseuds/DevilLittlePrincess
Summary: Megatron contemplates the hardships of everything going on around him. Starscream shows up to be with him and bear good news but an argument ensues...





	A New Hope Sparks: My Guiding Star.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. This is a oneshot for now. Big thanks to my friend DevilLittlePrincess for inspiring me to write and also for inspiring this story and coming up with the settting and many details and interactions within this work.

The night is beautiful. The constellations paint pictures on the black canvas above, below me the city of Kaon looks amazing, a reflection of what i see in the sky, a mirror of whats above, but i can only think of one thing: My Decepticons.

In this sea of stars i see the faces of all the good men i lost. All the pain we have suffered, I cannot stand to be burdened with this knowledge, knowing my people suffer so much at the hands of our oppressors. The Autobots.

Even in this turmoil i have at least have one true guiding. Starscream, someone who lights the way when things seem bleak. He aproaches me the sound of his steps coming near.

I know what i'm about to hear. "There you are my dear!" He says with a cheerful glee to his voice. I hate it when he does this, but i love him. I would drop everything for him, my beloved Starscream. 

I answer back but i do not sound so cheerful. "I'm here my love, you always know where to find me." 

He answer with a snide sarcastic tone, he knows what makes me tick. "I thought you would be with Shockwave, or that new head of the Decepticon Justice Division, Tarn. You seem to be spending alot more time with them. I feel left out, like you don't care anymore. I thought i was your Conjux Endura but lately i feel like nothing to you, is that what i am now?"

I turn to starscream, i'm not mad at his outburst, i understand his frustration, it is true: I have been rather cold. Its not him though. 

I wish he wasn't so jealous. I reach my arms towards him i want to embrace him, but he just pulls himself away yelling at me "Now you want to be with me?! Now you want to be close!?"

I'm not shocked by his outburst, but he does not realize that he means everything to me. I dont want him to see me hurt or worried, it makes him feel the same. 

I explain to him the best of my abilities. "Starscream you worry to much about me, i know you have so many concerns, but dont let your emotions cloud your judgements, be rational. You are my everything, you know this, but right now i have bigger concerns of our people, their future, our future."

He wasnt having none of this. "Our future is being written write now Megatron! And you are not being a part of it!" His voice trembles as if he is about to weep. "You speak less and less with me! And everytime i try to talk to you, you just push me away!" 

I feel so bad for him right now. He poured all his thoughts and emotions into that. I reach my hand out to him. "Starscream I-." 

He interupts me, shouting for all of Kaon to hear "What another excuse?! I'M tired of excuses Megatron! One more and i'm done with you. I'll leave!"

I'm truly becoming frustrated with him, this is nothing new to me i try to explain to him the best way i could. "Starscream, i just dont want to lose you like ive lost everything else." I rell him my true fears, losing whats left, losing whats precious to me.

My words fell upon deaf ears. "So thats what you want Megatron? You want me to go? You say all these beautiful words but your actions say otherwise!" 

I grow tired of his petty insolence. I love him, but he does not understand the bigger picture, the stakes at hand.

"We had everything Starscream now look at all of us! Your selfish nature only allows you to see me, but our people lack energon, ships, weapons, everything we worked so hard for! Your only concern is me, but it should be about both of us and the rest of our dwindling number of decepticons! I Love you! I want the best for you and I! There are more important things to worry about now, put this pettyness aside!"

Starscream still doesn't understand, his eyes widen, his lips tremble, his shoulders shrugged in defeat. I feel as if those were the last words i had to utter, but Starscream never knows when to back down from these pointless arguments. 

"Yes Megatron, there is more than you and I to think about" Starscream pauses as if he knows something i do not.

"It's not petty! I just want to pass a little bit more time with the man i love and the future father of our children!!! If i died today, the last thing that would cross my mind is the fact i couldn't see you, your always leaving me alone, but i want to be by your side forever." 

I hear his words, I puff out my chest, load my fusion cannon and point it at Starscream. This is a test, one of my little games, but my love is no coward. Starscream stares down the barrel with absolute resolve. 

He is ready to take a blast, even from me, but i quickly drop my guard, pull him in close and kiss him passionately. 

The stars fall during this beautiful and bittersweet moment, time stops and the world truly revolved around us. Every moment of it felt right. His lips against mine, my arms wrapped around his waist, feeling him, knowing him, truly being one. 

"Mighty Megatron, you think a kiss will solve everything? The power of love prevails over all?" He smirks as he exclaims sarcastically.

His head falls upon my chest as we embrace. I utter these words in a sensual whisper, "Starscream, no matter what, i will be by your side, our sparks joined together forever, even until these peaceful days end."

We hold each other tight. Our sparks pulsating at the same tempo, our arms around each other tight. Night fades to black and the last singular star in the sky falls as we enjoy this moment of bliss... One last thing pops into my mind at that moment.

"Starscream what did you mean by our future children?" 

Starscream smirks and grabs his abdomen.

"Oh! I think you know Megatron..." 

I look at Starscream. I'm in shock. I can not fathom what i feel inside. It fells like an out of body experience. Like a trauma but instead of grief... I feel utter happiness. It takes me 5 seconds to get a grasp on reality.

"We are going to have an heir!?" I shout, my eyes are open wide, my mouth wide open in utter suprise. 

Starscream just looks at me and laughs. "It was going to happen sooner or later!" He says with a charming smirk on his face. 

"A heir a child...A CHILD!!!." I can't contain my excitment. i grab Starscream by the waist and swing him up in the air, we stare each other in the eyes and laugh up a storm. Nothing is comparable to this blissful moment. 

All the stress and tension is gone like we never had any quarrel. I put Starscream down and we hold each other by the waist. 

"Glad to know you like the news." Starscream says as he puts his hand on my face, caressing me, this is so comforting, so beautiful. we look each other in the eye, it feels like the first time we met, it reminds me of our first long gaze of love. 

It felt as if we were young again, we have been through so much and now we have our child to brighten our future. Starscream gently grabs my hand and places it on his abdomen. 

"Yours" He says softly while looking me in the eyes.

"No" I say firmly.

"Ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks. If you got anything to criticism to compliment. I accept thank you.
> 
> Edited by DevilLittlePrincess to my friend. Hope i did a good job.


End file.
